Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit - Sonic gegen den Rest der Welt
center Obwohl sein Film mit etwas Verspätung in den Kinos einläuft, insbesondere wegen einer dreimonatigen Verzögerung für Design-Anpassungen, ist Sonic einer der schnellsten Figuren der Pop-Kultur. Der gezackte blaue Igel, der bisher nur in Videospielen, Cartoons und auf diversem Merchandise zu finden war, feiert endlich bald sein Blockbuster-Debut! Obwohl Sonic jetzt ein Filmstar ist, muss er sich mit einer ganzen Riege an professionellen Flitzern mit Superkräften messen, die ihm geschwindigkeitstechnisch definitiv gewachsen sind. Damals in der Green Hill Zone konnte Sonic nur gegen sich selber antreten – bis auf einen übergewichtigen, schnurrbärtigen Größenwahnsinnigen, der ihm aber nicht das Wasser reichen konnte. Dennoch, wenn er gegen die maskierten Frauen und Männer der Pop-Kultur in den Ring steigt, hat der Igel urplötzlich erstzunehmende Konkurrenz. thumb|center|670 px Wer ist der schnellste von ihnen? Natürlich kann man diese Frage nur mit einem Wettrennen beantworten. Viele der Läufer sind schon in verschiedenen Popkultur-Medien gegeneinander angetreten. Der berüchtigtste Wettkampf wird wohl das Rennen zwischen Superman und Flash gewesen sein, das bisher immer unentschieden endete, da DC wohl nicht das Ego seiner Superhelden verletzen möchte. Welcher blitzschnelle Flitzer rennt der Konkurrenz davon? Wir lassen sie gegeneinander antreten! „Ego” ist dabei ein perfektes Stichwort, da wir darauf basierend unsere Wettläufer ausgewählt haben; es gibt unzählige Flitzer mit Superspeed in Comics, Filmen und in anderen Iterationen, aber wir lassen nur diejenigen widereinander kämpfen, die sich darüber definieren. Somit fällt leider Tim Allens Charakter aus dem Film Zoom: Akademie Für Superhelden weg, der angeblich „schneller als Superman, Quicksilver und der Flash zusammen“ sein soll. Aber das können wir nur als anekdotischen Beweis gelten lassen. Trotzdem - ein guter Versuch, Tim! __TOC__ DIE WETTLÄUFER Zusammengesetzt aus Höchstgeschwindigkeit, Pop-Kultur-Wiedererkennungswert und Einstellung, sind das unsere Wettbewerber: #Sonic the Hedgehog #Lightning McQueen aus Cars #Der Flash #Quicksilver #Silver Surfer #Dash aus Die Unglaublichen #Superman #Wonder Woman DAS RENNEN Als Nächstes müssen wir die Bedingungen des Rennens festsetzen. Hier wird es etwas schwieriger. Schon bevor wir die Startpistole feuern, ist klar, dass es eine klaffende Kluft zwischen den langsamsten und schnellsten Teilnehmern gibt. Das bedeutet, dass ein typischer Wettlauf mit acht Mitspielern und einer Distanz von A nach B keinen Sinn machen würde, da wir 1. Äpfel mit Orangen vergleichen würden und 2. die angesprochenen Egos es nicht zulassen. Außerdem gibt es keine Kamera auf der Welt, egal wie gut die Zeitlupenfunktion ist, die dies festhalten könnte. Dementsprechend gehen wir klassischer ran. Das Rennen wird einmal um die komplette Welt stattfinden und demnach 40.000 Kilometer lang sein. Der Wettlauf wird kein typisches Kopf-an-Kopf Rennen, aber ein individuell getimter Sprint: Derjenige, der am schnellsten um die Welt rennt, gewinnt den Titel des Schnellsten Flitzers der Pop-Kultur. Die Bedingungen stehen fest, die Teilnehmer sind bereit. Lasst das hypothetische Rennen beginnen! 8. Platz -- Lightning McQueen thumb|700px|center Rennzeit: NICHT IM ZIEL ANGEKOMMEN „Ich bin Speed,“ sagt er. „Ich schwebe wie ein Cadillac, steche wie ein BMW“. Der Verkehrsrowdy aus Cars hat ein ganzes Merchandise-Imperium gegründet, aber Fakt ist, dass er zwar riesiges Selbstbewusstsein besitzt, aber Pixars Quasselstrippe nicht einmal im Ziel ankommt. Er fährt flott los, die Reifen quietschen und die Zuschauer sind begeistert. Aber er kommt schnell an seine Grenze von 320 km/h und er merkt, dass er das Rennen so nicht gewinnen kann. Angefangen dabei, das kein anderer Teilnehmer sich um Gegenverkehr kümmern muss – und sobald er in einen Stau gerät, ist es aus. Die Verzögerungen werden immer ausufernder. Dazu regelmäßiges Auftanken, Schlafen und verrückte Abenteuer mit seinen automobilen Freunden. Und gleich, wenn er am Meer angekommen ist, wird es ihm schlagartig klar: Lightning McQueen ist kein Boot und somit kann er den atlantischen Ozean mit vier Reifen nicht überqueren. „Ich bin Speed“, flüstert er sich zu, als er seinen Motor aufheulen lässt und auf ein gediegenes Disney-Kreuzfahrtschiff fährt, das ihn quer über das große Wasser schippert. Wenn es ein Rennen wäre, bei dem man nur geradeaus fährt, ohne anderen Verkehr und unbegrenzter Stamina und Benzin, hätte es McQueen in knapp fünf Tagen geschafft. Aber nach zwei Wochen auf der Straße und über dem Meer, stellt er fest, dass er sich zu viel zugemutet hat und im Hafen von Southampton aufgibt. Den Rest der Reise verbringt er auf seinem Zimmer und genießt die verdiente Auszeit. Seine Fans, die ihn eigentlich anfeuern wollten, verstehen, dass er gegen diese Konkurrenz definitiv keine Chance besitzt. „Ich bin Speed.“, flüstert er ein letztes Mal, bevor er einschläft und eine Woche durchpennt. 7. Platz -- Dash aus Die Unglaublichen thumb|700px|center Rennzeit: 48 Stunden Ein weiterer Flitzer, der ausreichend Selbstbewusstsein mitbringt, ist der unerfahrene Dashiell Robert Parr: der unglaubliche Junge hat bisher noch nicht herausgefunden, wie schnell er tatsächlich rennen kann, da er seine Kräfte bislang nur für Schuljungenstreiche und unregelmäßigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Bösewichten benutzt hat. Wie schnell kann er de facto laufen, wenn er sich richtig pushen würde? Wir haben Dashs Geschwindigkeitsrekord zwischen 300 und 370 km/h gemessen, da ihn eine Überwachungskamera seiner Schule 10 Meter pro Videoframe hat bewegen sehen, dementsprechend geringer als ein Zehntel pro Sekunde. Und das ohne Aufwärmübungen: Sofortige Beschleunigung und Abbremsung sollte man nicht belächeln. Außerdem ist es wichtig zu wissen, dass Dash von seinen Eltern die Anweisung bekommen hat, sich zurückzuhalten, um unter normalen Menschen nicht aufzufallen. Entfesselt könnte er ein ernstzunehmender Konkurrent sein. In der Tat finden wir schnell heraus, dass Dashs Höchstgeschwindigkeit weitaus unerwarteter ist, als angenommen, da er sogar übers Wasser rennen kann, was laut der Wissenschaft erst ab einer Geschwindigkeit von mehr als 1000 km/h möglich sein sollte. Dadurch hat er einen Vorteil: Keine Wartezeiten am Hafen, da er selber über das Wasser in den Sonnenuntergang sprintet. Selbst mit zehn zusätzlichen Stunden fürs Ausruhen und Schlafen, sowie einer Geschwindigkeit von über 1000 km/h, schafft er eine unglaubliche Zeit von 48 Stunden. Ausgezeichnet, insbesondere, da er Montagmorgen direkt wieder in die Schule muss. 6. Platz -- Wonder Woman thumb|700px|center Rennzeit: 7 Stunden und 10 Minuten Streng genommen sollte man davon ausgehen, dass Wonder Woman unter den besten Drei ist, da sie eine weltbekannte Superheldin ist und vermutlich die schnellste Frau der Welt. Sie ist eine Amazone, die aus Lehm von den griechischen Göttern modelliert wurde und daher Super-Speed mit erweiterten Sinnen, erhöhter Stärke und einige coole Accessoires hat. Obwohl sie die Schnelligkeit von Hermes nutzen kann, beendet sie das Rennen weit ab vom ersten Platz. Es ist wichtig, zu wissen, dass Diana Prince Fähigkeiten von Comic zu Comic unterschiedlich sind: Manchmal kann sie sogar mit Flash und Superman mithalten, oftmals ist sie aber in olympischer Geschwindigkeit unterwegs. Meistens heißt es jedoch, dass Wonder Woman schneller als ein Schuss einer Pistole ist, somit nehmen wir mal diese Aussage als Messlatte. Das durchschnittliche Tempo einer Kugel beträgt 2700 km/h. Wenn wir demzufolge sagen, dass sie doppelt so flott ist, misst ihre Rasanz beträchtliche 5400 km/h. Obwohl Wonder Woman diesen Speed immer nur auf Kurzstrecken benutzt hat, gehen wir davon aus, dass sie, dank ihrem Amazonen-Training – und ihrem Vater/Personal Trainer Zeus – relative easy diese Geschwindigkeit halten könnte, ohne ins Schwitzen zu geraten. Diana durchquert den Äquator in etwas über sieben Stunden und ist rechtzeitig für Kaffee und Kuchen daheim, nachdem sie sich mit dem unabhängigen Rennrichter über die Nichtbenutzung ihres unsichtbaren Jets gestritten hat. 5. Platz -- Sonic the Hedgehog thumb|700px|center Rennzeit: 6 Stunden und 29 Minuten Möge die Stunde kommen, möge der Igel kommen! Dieses Wettrennen wird in Sonics Ehren abgehalten, denn es ist sein Gesicht auf den Plakaten und sein Ruf, den er zu verlieren hat. Versagen wird mit einer Woche Mega Drive bestraft; ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen gegen die anderen Teilnehmer, ganz nach dem Motto: Der Schnellste gewinnt. An einem guten Tag, der nicht von schnurrbärtigen Bösewichtern oder Ameisenigeln ruiniert wird, rennt Sonic schneller als Mach 5 – das sind atemberaubende 6200 km/h! Schneller als irgendwer jemals rennen müsste. Wenn man es genau nimmt, wäre es sogar eine Unannehmlichkeit – wer weiß, wie viele Spezies Sonic schon ausgerottet hat, weil er sie bei seinem Morgenlauf weg-geschreddert hat? Das Rennen um die Welt schafft der Igel in unter sieben Stunden und mit einiger Unterhaltung für die Zuschauer, wenn er die Schallmauer mehrfach durchbricht. Insofern er die Ziellinie 389 Minuten nach dem Start überquert, hatten die Wettkampfrichter nicht mal genug Zeit, die letzte Staffel von Game of Thrones zu sehen. Sonic kommt gerade mal 41 Minuten vor Wonder Woman ins Ziel und die beiden sind somit Flitzer auf fast gleichem Niveau – quasi ein Fotofinish! Der fünfte Platz reicht wohl nicht aus, um eine ganze Sonic-Trilogie auf die Leinwand zu bringen, aber es ist kein Totalausfall. Der Igel darf weiter rennen. Außerdem war er mit seinem Kopf nicht beim Rennen, sondern bei den verkauften Kinokarten. 4. Platz -- Quicksilver thumb|700px|center Rennzeit: 2 Stunden und 43 Sekunden Zeit, ins Superhelden-Gefilde einzutauchen. Ganz plötzlich erscheinen die zwei Wochen, die wir benötigten, um Lightning McQueens Fortschritt zu messen, wie eine entfernte Erinnerung – die nächsten Kandidaten laufen quasi einmal um die Welt in ihrer Mittagspause. Quicksilver nimmt das Rennen nicht mal ernst – er tritt in Jeans an. Jeans! Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln im Gesicht, reagiert Pietro Maximoff in Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf den Startschuss und weggesprintet ist er. Als der Staub verfliegt, wird klar, dass Quicksilver das Herunterzählen nutzte, um sich einen Edding zu kaufen und dem Ringrichter einen Schnurrbart und eine Brille anzumalen, ganz zur Erheiterung der Zuschauer – solch Clownerie wird hier nicht geduldet. Das ist eine offizielle Warnung! Quicksilver ist ein Mutant, wodurch er normalerweise einen unfairen Vorteil hat (wenn wir mal die Jahrzehnte an Verfolgung außen vorlassen), aber in diesem Rennen ist alles erlaubt: Es trennt Mann von Mutanten, Flitzer von Schulkind. Er hat seine Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit als Mach 5 angegeben – ähnlich wie Sonic – was eindeutig gelogen ist. Wenn wir uns das Material anschauen, in dem er eine ganze Küche voller Wachmänner ausgetrickst hat, die längst das Feuer eröffnet hatten, wissen unsere Mathematiker, dass Quicksilver eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 4091 Meter pro Sekunde aufweist. Das sind 14.725 km/h! Das ist annähernd doppelt so schnell, wie der rascheste Jet, der je geschaffen wurde. Das Rennen ist vorbei und er somit der Erste, der den Planeten in unter drei Stunden umrundet hat. Und die meiste Zeit hat er offensichtlich irgendwelchen Unsinn getrieben. Nicht auszudenken, wie schnell er gewesen wäre, hätte er den Wettlauf ernstgenommen. 3. Platz -- Superman thumb|700px|center Rennzeit: 0.1 Sekunde (ungefähr) Ehrfurcht macht sich unter den Zuschauern breit. Da ist er: Der echte Superman! Er hat sich Zeit aus seinem Tag voller Verbrechensbekämpfung genommen, um an unserem dämlichen Rennen teilzunehmen! Glücklicherweise benötigt er dafür keinerlei Zeit. Superman hat, mehr als andere, viele verschiedene Iterationen seiner Fähigkeiten in unterschiedlichen Medien und Darstellungen gesehen. Mehr als einmal wurde Kal-Els Fluggeschwindigkeit als Überlichtgeschwindigkeit bezeichnet, wodurch er sogar flotter als das Licht ist. Superman Prime kann tausendmal so schnell fliegen, sofern er seinen Akku in der Erdensonne ausreichend aufgetankt hat. In einem Comic ist er obendrein so rapide geflogen, dass er unabsichtlich in die Unendlichkeit reingesaust ist – was auch immer das heißt. Worauf wir hinauswollen: Man kann sich nicht sicher sein, was jetzt stimmt und inwieweit es der Realität entspricht. Aber genau wie bei Wonder Woman, müssen wir eine Geschwindigkeit finden, für die wir alle bürgen können. Und wenn es eins gibt, an das sich Menschen erinnern, ist das nicht sein komischer „Schnurrbart“, den es gar nicht gab in Justice League, sondern an die Zeit, in der er so schnell um die Planetenachse flog, dass er 1978 in die Vergangenheit reiste. Wissenschaftler kalkulierten, dass er dafür absolut easy nur 1000 Millionen km/h fliegen musste. Kein Problem für Supermann! Der Sound der Startschusspistole hat die Ohren der anwesenden Zuschauer bisher gar nicht erreicht und Superman hat das Rennen längst abgeschlossen. Hat er sich überhaupt bewegt? Ein Blinzeln und man hat es verpasst. Da Kameras nicht funktionieren, müssen wir ihm schlichtweg glauben, dass er soeben in schätzungsweise 0.1 Sekunde um die Welt geflogen ist. Er ist halt Super, Mann! 2. Platz -- Silver Surfer thumb|700px|center Rennzeit: 0.0 Sekunden Hier kommt ein neuer intergalaktischer Herausforderer! Silver Surfer wurde für Geschwindigkeit gebaut. Und er hat ein cooles Surfbrett. Und der Wind macht ihm nichts aus. Und er ist komplett haarlos. Und er lacht nie. Dieser Kerl gibt dem Word ‚Flitzer’ eine neue Bedeutung. Silver Surfer ist wahnsinnig schnell. Fast schon unmessbar schnell. An diesem Punkt ist das ganze Rennen zugegebenermaßen recht bedeutungslos, da wir mit regulärer Mathematik gar nicht ausrechnen können, wie flott der Surfer wirklich ist – die Rennbeauftragten überlegen offen, das Event komplett abzublasen. Alles was ihr Wissen müsst, ist, dass Norrin Radd 31.536 Millionen Mal schneller als das Licht reisen kann und das er das gesamte Universum in einem Moment durchflogen hat, um Thanos den Infinity-Handschuh zu entreißen. Daher sollte es offensichtlich sein, weswegen es unfair ist, ihn in ein Rennen mit Lightning McQueen zu packen. Silver Surfer kann jeden existierenden Ort innerhalb von Rekordzeit erreichen. Er kann sich quasi teleportieren. Die Frage ist nicht, wie lange Silver Surfer braucht, um an irgendeinem Ortzu sein, sondern ob er dahin möchte. Und trotzdem gewinnt er nur die Silbermedaille… 1. Platz -- Der Flash thumb|700px|center Rennzeit: Nicht messbar Aberwitzige Geschwindigkeit – so schnell ist der Flash unterwegs. Er ist so flink, er kann die Zeit abhängen. Er ist einmal dem Tod davongerannt – was man eben so macht. Dementsprechend ist es witzlos ihn mit, sagen wir, Sonic, zu vergleichen. Der Kerl ist ein Superheld, der in seiner eigenen Liga spielt. Es ist nicht mal mehr ein Wettbewerb. Daher müssen wir das Ergebnis nicht länger herauszögern. Der Flash gewinnt. Der Flash gewinnt immer. Er kann die Erde zehnmal umrunden, seine Einkäufe erledigen, Steuern einreichen, einen Power-Nap abhalten und seine Gegner trotzdem mit nur einem Bein abhängen. Es war schon von Anbeginn an entschieden. Der Flash rennt gewohntermaßen in Mach 10 rum – schneller bewegt er sich nicht, da ansonsten seine Umwelt um ihn herum leiden würde. Richtig gelesen: Er tut uns einen Gefallen, in dem er langsam flitzt. Flash hat das Rennen abgeschlossen, bevor die anderen überhaupt wussten, dass ein Wettlauf stattfinden wird. Zudem ist er nicht einmal gelaufen. Er ist gegangen. Aber wie rapide ist der Flash in Wirklichkeit? In den Comics kam die schnellste aufgezeichnete Zeit zustande, als er über eine halbe Millionen Koreaner 70 Kilometer weit weg evakuierte und dies in der 0.00001 Mikrosekunde schaffte, die es eine nukleare Bombe braucht, um zu explodieren. Wenn wir es runterbrechen und Pi mal Daumen ausrechnen, hat er jedes Mal 1.5 Menschen im Durchschnitt getragen, bei einer Distanz von 70 Kilometern, 354.667 Mal. Das sind über 24 Millionen Kilometer. In 0.00001 Mikrosekunden. Das sind 10^(-11) Sekunden. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet. Offenbar sind das 2,482,669,000,000,000,000 Kilometer pro Sekunde und somit 2.5 Quintillionen Kilometer pro Sekunde – und das ist einiges. Das sind 13 Trillionen Mal Lichtgeschwindigkeit – falls ihr mitgezählt habt. Demzufolge: Der Flash gewinnt um eine Nasenlänge. Sorry an alle, die auf einen spannungsreichen Wettbewerb gehofft haben. Das Eintrittsgeld gibt es an der Kasse zurück! Sonic The Hedgehog kommt am 13. Februar in die Kinos. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag